


Following the leader

by arturowrites



Series: Dreambur One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Camping, Dream Sam and Tubbo are Siblings, Dream and Sam are Twins, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Paintball, Secret Santa, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, This is for Bugs, You're the best king of anthropods ever, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Dream's family invites Wilbur to go camping.Things may or may not go as planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dreambur One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244
Collections: Secret Santa.





	Following the leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Bugs :D  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Love You <3

“Wil. Is everything ready?” Phil shouted from the kitchen to Wilbur’s room upstairs. Techno and Tommy exchanged exasperated looks. The trip was affecting Phil more than he cared to admit. 

“Yeah. I’m coming, dad” Another shout. 

“Finally the loverboy will be out of our lives-” Tommy whispered to Technoblade snickering, but unfortunately he was heard by their dad, who used a newspaper to hit Tommy on the head.

“Watch it.”

“Can somebody help me?” Techno had already stood up and made his way to the stairs of the house to help Wilbur before he fell and caused an accident. “Thank you.” The brunet whispered under his breath as he gave one of his bags to Techno.

As the older brother grabbed the bag he analyzed the mess that was Wilbur Soot.

“Why on earth are you taking your guitar on the trip?” Wilbur’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Shhhhh- it’s none of your business.”

“But dad said-”   
“Guys? Everything okay?” The brothers turned around in time to see Phil appear at the feet of the stairs. He quickly scanned the scene in front of him until his eyes ended on the guitar case at Wilbur’s back. “No.”   
“Dad-”   
“Definitely not.”

“But Dream said it was okay-”

“I don’t want you bothering Dream’s family, they have been nice to you already by letting you go on this trip.”

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“You’re making a big deal out of this!”

“This bag is heavy. Imma sit down for a moment.” Phil and Wilbur paid no attention to Techno as he leaned on the wall and slid to the steps from the stairs.

“We  _ agreed  _ on no guitar, you know what happened last time.”

“This will not be like the last time. I can’t believe you even brought that up-” Wilbur took a step down the stairs challenging his father. “It’s just a guitar.”

Phil took a step up. Father and son looked at each other defiantly, only separated by Techno, who was eating bacon without any worries in the world.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Guys?” The pair ignored Tommy as he appeared from the kitchen.

“You always do this to me-”

“We have talked about this-”

“You’re such a-”

“Guys!”

“What Tommy?!” Tommy flinched as the attention of the room shifted to him.

“They are here.” 

And effectively, both Sam and Dream were standing at the entrance of the house. Sam looked a little bit embarrassed and Dream just smiled at the usual banter of the family. Luckily for Wilbur, he had previously warned Dream about his father and the blond was able to rescue Wil.

“It’s okay Phil. I talked to my mom about it and she said that it was okay for Wilbur to bring anything.” Phil looked back and forth between the couple and finally sighed. He didn’t want to admit it, but Phil didn’t want Wilbur to go. When Techno went out with his friends and Tommy went to college, the brunet was always there to keep Phil company and maybe two weeks weren’t that much, but for Phil, it felt like a whole year. 

Wilbur looked at his father with pleading eyes, and Phil sighed in defeat. Phil moved out of the way and climbed down the stairs until he reached Tommy’s side. 

“Finally,” Techno said as he got up and followed the same path as his father. Sam grabbed Wilbur’s bag from Techno’s hands and got out of the house to start arranging the baggage.

\-------

Wilbur sat in the kitchen to finish his breakfast. His hand held Dream’s happily as they swung them under the table. Phil invited Dream and his family to have a last meal before going to the camping site. 

“So Tubbo, it’s your first time going camping, right?” Phil asked as the brunet looked up from his plate. 

“Yes. I am very excited.” Tubbo grinned at Phil. “My brothers have been teaching me how to put up the tents.” Sam, who was beside Tubbo, ruffled his hair, gaining a grunt from the boy.

“He’s been talking about the trip the whole month-” Wilbur tuned out the conversation as he felt a tug in his hand. When Wilbur looked at Dream he immediately felt himself get lost in his boyfriend’s eyes. Dream always had that effect on him. Those emerald orbs were the doors to a world of mysteries, and somehow Wilbur knew how to read them very well.

“Why are you looking at him funny?” The attention of the room shifted to Tommy, who was watching Wilbur and Dream curiously. Dream, noticing the attention he was receiving looked away and resumed his eating. 

“Tommy you’re a prick.” Techno intervened before Wilbur could kill his little brother.

“Wha- Why?”

“Just keep eating and shut up.” Tommy grunted in return at not knowing why he was being scolded for.

“Fine.”

The rest of the meal went without any important events. Sam and Techno talked about their projects, Tommy made Tubbo promise him that he would annoy Wilbur as much as he could in Tommy’s name, Phil and Puffy were whispering in the corner of the kitchen, Wilbur looked at them suspiciously but didn’t give it so much importance. 

\-----

“Goodbye, Dad! Tommy, Techno!” Wilbur waved at his family from Puffy’s car. All the bags were safe and sound on the trunk of the car. Sam was seated on the co-pilot seat to help his mom with the GPS and other directions. Wilbur and Dream were each on one window with Tubbo in the middle, because he was the smaller of the three.

Dream’s family organized a trip to the woods once a year to go camping. It normally lasted a whole month, but because this time it was Tubbo’s first trip Puffy prefered to go for only two weeks to get him used to everything. 

As a graduation gift, Puffy asked Phil to let Wilbur go with them. At the beginning, Phil was a little bit doubtful, but his son was an adult now, he could make his own decisions. So without a second thought Wilbur started preparing for the trip.

Techno looked at Wilbur with a knowing smirk and the brunet didn’t want to dig into the expression implications. Tommy was already dragging Phil back to the house; either to stop the tears before it arrived or Tommy just got hungry again.

With one final goodbye Puffy pressed the gas they were on their way.

\-----

Dream slept the whole ride.

Wilbur talked to Sam, Puffy and played with Tubbo, but Dream slept the whole fucking ride. Wilbur didn’t mind playing with Tubbo, he liked the kid and for his age he was really wise. However, Wilbur expected to talk to Dream. So after Tubbo fell asleep on his brother’s shoulder Wilbur turned to the window and started to watch the landscape.

The forest was two and a half hours away from Wilbur’s home. They only stopped once because Puffy needed to go to the bathroom. Wilbur felt a little embarrassed, after a whole year of dating Dream the brunet never took the time to get to know Dream’s twin, Sam. He only knew that Sam had a passion for programming and coding and that he and Dream’s ex, Fundy, were pretty close. To be honest, Wilbur was scared that Sam would not like him, even though Dream and Tubbo multiple times told Wil that wasn’t the case. The problem was that Sam was shy when meeting new people.

“So Sam,” The blonde perked at the mention of his name and looked at Wilbur through the rearview mirror. Green eyes burning into him. “How’s the coding going?” It was a stupid question given the fact that Sam and Puffy talked about that for a big part of the way. Sam smiled through the mirror and turned to face Wilbur. A big difference from his twin brother is that Sam had more freckles painting his face. Wilbur didn’t want to admit it, but sometimes the freckles were the  _ only  _ thing he could use to differentiate the brothers.

“It’s actually going pretty good. My request to show kids coding was accepted and I will begin teaching them the next year.” Wilbur could clearly see the hidden excitement behind Sam’s face.

“I am so glad. You should teach me sometime.”

_ “What can I talk to him about?” _

_ “You are putting him on a pedestal. He’s just my twin brother.” _

_ “Exactly. His opinion is all that matters.” _

_ “I didn’t have this problem with Techno or Tommy-” _

_ “Because they are Tommy and Techno!” Wilbur heard Dream laugh through the phone at his despair. “What is so funny?” _

_ “You’re cute. You know that right?” Wilbur felt his face get red at the compliment. “I don’t know why you are making a big deal about this. He’s Sam. You will be okay.” _

_ “You haven’t answered my question.” Dream sighed. _

_ “Just talk about computers and shit. Sam will start talking non-stop and you just have to pretend to listen and nod your head. At least that’s what I do.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

__ “And the song?” Wilbur returned to the present at Sam’s voice.

“What?”

“Oh- i-it’s just that Dream told me that you were composing a song. I- I just wanted to know how it's going.” Sam was suddenly interested in Wilbur’s snickers.

_ He really is shy.  _ Wilbur chuckled mentally. “Actually, I finished the lyrics last week. I already had the rhythm and beat in mind, so when we get back I’ll probably tie everything together.” Sam’s green eyes shone with curiosity. 

_ “Something else I should know?” _

_ “You’ve literally known him for three years Wil.” _ _  
_ _ “...” _

_ “Fine, he is really curious. Sam  _ craves  _ knowledge, if you say something that may trigger the slightest interest, he will start shooting questions.” _

__ “What’s the song about?”

“Love, adventures I had growing up and in college-”

_ “Just as he asks, answer. Don’t put too much mind into it.” _

__ “When did you start writing it?”

“Last year.”

“Why?”

“I had the need to express my feelings through music.”

“Do you play an instrument?” 

_ “But be careful, Sam sometimes changes the subject randomly.” _

_ “Why would he do that?” _

_ “To get the real answers. The one he’s  _ actually looking _ for.” _

__ “Yes.”

“Which one?”

“Guitar.”   
“Would you teach me?”

“Of course.”

“Are you in love with my brother?”   
“Yes- wait. What?”

The door of the car opened and Puffy entered. 

By the time Wilbur fully registered what just happened and what his statement meant, the car already was back on the tracks. Sam was looking forward with a smug smile on his face. Wilbur had both feelings of admiration and fear. Not even Tommy had come with such a smart way to get through Wilbur’s defenses like that, but now his secret was out there. Due to past experiences that left him eating chocolate ice cream at 3 a.m. Wilbur had never told Dream about his feelings. He was scared that Dream would leave, but Wilbur genuinely felt that Dream was the one for him.

And now Sam knew.

\---------

The forest was a guarded and reserved area to protect the flora and fauna of the place. Due to Puffy going to that same forest every year the guards already knew the family, so the entrance wasn’t hard. They left the car at the parking area and grabbed their bags to begin the path to their camping spot.

Seven minutes in and Wilbur already wanted to die. He should’ve listened to Phil, the guitar was too much, the other bags were full enough to tire Wilbur, the weight in his back was not helping at all. Dream was walking beside him. Ahead of them were Sam and Tubbo and then Puffy leading the group.

“So what are you most excited for?” Dream asked, kicking a small rock.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I have camped before with Techno and Phil, but that was a long time ago. What are you supposed to do while camping?”

“Sam and I have a paintball competition, right now we are tied. Meanwhile, I excel at physical activities, Sam is more of a strategist, it’s a really fun competition.” Wilbur liked the challenging look that Dream’s eyes took. “Maybe we can play teams this year.” 

Wilbur was excited to know more about Dream and his family. “What else?”

“The forest is a perfect place to play hide and seek. Not too far away from here, there’s a lake where we swim or feed the animals.” At the dark expression, his boyfriend took, Dream got closer and wrapped his free arm against Wilbur’s waist. “I know how you feel about swimming, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not the swimming that bothers me, it’s what I have to  _ wear  _ to go swimming that I don’t like.”

“It’s okay.” Dream whispered. When Dream met Wilbur the first time the brunet had an obsession with oversized clothes, hoodies, sweaters, pants, everything that Wilbur wore was like two sizes bigger. At the beginning of their friendship Dream didn’t pay much attention to it, but as they blossomed into a relationship curiosity got the best of him. One day in which the couple was snuggling at Dream’s house the blond asked:

_ “Wil?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Why do you always wear oversized clothes?” _

__ That night they had their first serious fight. Wilbur grabbed his things and left the house leaving a confused and hurt Dream behind. At the noises, Sam came out to his room, and Dream immediately hugged him.

_ “What happened?”  _ Sam asked.

_ “I- I think I made him upset.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “I asked a personal question. He didn’t,” Dream took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay meanwhile Sam rubbed a comforting had over his back. “He didn’t liked it, a-and I kept pushing-” _

_ “Go.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Go and look for him. Apologize as soon as possible. Do not ever go to sleep if you’re mad at someone. I know I should’ve.”  _ Dream remembered the sad expression on Sam’s face. Out of the four of them, Sam took the death of their father the hardest. He and Sam had a fight, by the time his brother went to apologize it was too late. 

With his brother's advice in mind, Dream went out in the cold night to look for Wilbur. On the way to Wilbur’s home Dream reached the park, if it weren’t for Dream and his friends the place would be practically abandoned, no kids played there anymore. As he walked past it he heard the strumming of a guitar. 

Wilbur.

Dream quickly walked over the source of the sound and as he predicted he found Wilbur sitting in the swings.  _ “Hey.”  _ That’s all it took for Wilbur to break down. Dream held onto Wilbur as he told him all about the bullying and mockery he received as a kid. How Wilbur felt a prisoner in his own body without being able to escape. Wilbur told Dream about ex-partners, the way two of them ended their relationship because of Wilbur’s looks.

That night Dream felt impotent, he wanted to go and punch the fuck out of whoever dared to harm Wil, but he knew that was not going to happen, so he did the only thing he could. Be there for Wilbur.

“This is it!” The couple looked forward to Puffy and saw the big clearing that was going to be their new “home” for the next few days. 

Dream took his and Wilbur’s bags and went to help his brothers with the tents as Wilbur scanned his surroundings. The clearing had the perfect combination between trees and sky, the leaves of the trees would provide enough shadow to protect them from the sun, but there wasn’t a lot so they were in constant darkness and if Wilbur guessed, the space between the tops left enough space to watch the stars. 

If Wilbur looked hard enough he could see the lake Dream mentioned. Suddenly he felt a nudge in his right hand. Wilbur looked down and tensed as he saw a fox jumping, booping his nose in the brunet’s hand to catch his attention. “Hey, you found Squeeks!” Wilbur’s head snapped up as he saw Tubbo approaching him.

“How-?”

“Dream and Sam told me about him, they showed me photos and everything. They said I would love him!” Sam, who followed Tubbo after hearing ‘Squeeks’, said:   
“Tubbo has a strange liking for foxes and bees, we found Squeeks roaming through our food and we decided to name him.” Wilbur still had a tense stand, so Sam added. “And don’t worry. No animal here will harm you unless you harm them first.”

“Sam! Can you help me with the tent?”

“Coming mom!” Sam returned back to where he was as Tubbo picked up the fox.

“Do you need help with your tent?” He asked as Squeeks started- Laughing? Crying? Making noises. “I know you will sleep with Dream though,” Wilbur choked with his own saliva at Tubbo’s statement. “So I don’t know if he’s going to be doing the tent for you or-”

“What did you say?”

“What do you mean?”   
“Th-the sleeping part-”

“Oh. Didn’t he tell you?” Tubbo put Squeeks back down. “He said that me and Sam were to sleep together, Puffy alone, so you and he could be together.” Wilbur felt his face burn up and he averted his eyes to Dream, who was professionally putting Sam’s and Tubbo’s tent.

“So, do you need help?”

“No, thank you.”

\----------

By the time they finished putting up the tents and settling in, the sun was already down. The dim lamps of the forest illuminated the place, but still, they needed a bigger source of light. So with Sam’s help, Wilbur managed to create a campfire. 

Together, Wilbur and the others ate marshmallows. Puffy and the twins told Wilbur and Tubbo about how things worked, like where the bathrooms were or where they could take a shower and when. They sang tunes and Wilbur even taught Sam the basics of the guitar.

In the end, everyone was tired. Puffy needed a well-deserved rest, Tubbo spent his energies wondering with Sam, and Wilbur wanted to sleep too. That left Dream, who stayed outside to double-check that everything was alright.

Wilbur was already falling asleep by the time Dream entered the tent.

“Hey.” Dream whispered.

“Mhm.” Wilbur was already more sleep than awake to formulate coherent words. He heard Dream chuckle as he accommodated behind Wilbur. A chill went through Wilbur’s body as Dream’s cold hands slipped past the brunet’s sweater and rested on the warmth of his skin.

“Good night, love.” Wilbur didn’t know if he imagined that or if his boyfriend actually said it, maybe he’ll never know, but he felt the soft kiss Dream left behind his ear as they both entered the realm of dreams.

\----------

Wilbur loved the first week of camping. They explored, they fed the animals, and played.

They played a lot.

If he had to choose Wilbur would say that the best moment of the day was the end. The quiet nights after all the action. When the only sounds were the little insects or the wind against the trees. There, in all that peace and quiet Wilbur and Dream felt like the center of the universe. They snuggled against each other, they kissed, they talked, and even when they didn’t do more than just watch each other, they were happy.

Wilbur woke up to green eyes staring at him. After the initial shock, Wilbur smiled at Dream.   
“Hey, beautiful.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Wilbur hid his face in the crook of Dream’s neck to cover his blush.

“But it is true. I mean, I wouldn’t date someone who isn't as hot as me.” A grunt escaped Dream’s lips as Wilbur punched Dream playfully.

“Come here.” The brunet said as he grabbed Dream and put him on top of him. Dream’s blond hair graced Wilbur’s face, tickling him. “I love you so much.” Dream’s eyes widened in surprise, shortly followed by Wilbur.

“W-What?”

He fucked up.

“Dad! Techno is being a bitch again!”

_ Oh no. _

__ “Shut up Tommy. We are here.”

Wilbur scrambled to the entrance and struggled to unzip the “door” of the tent. As he got up Wilbur felt his “heaven” disappear. He barely heard Tubbo running to hug Tommy, he didn’t register Sam to call out to Techno and he didn’t even notice the knowing smirk that passed through Phil and Puffy.

Someone grabbed his hand and Wilbur looked down to Dream, who was gazing straight ahead with furrowed brows. Was he mad? Sad? Happy? “We need to talk.” Wilbur would discover later, or maybe never, but by the time being he walked over his family to understand how and why on Earth Philza, Technoblade and Tommy were in the camp with them.

\----------

It was a surprise, apparently. They were joining them for the rest of the week. In the beginning, Wilbur was skeptical, but after two days he was grateful for his brothers, they provided a distraction from the pending Dream conversation.

Tommy told him multiple times through the next days that he should speak to the blond, but Wilbur’s fear of rejection overpowered his curiosity to know the answer.

Seconds became minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours into days. Now there were only two days left before they had to leave and return home. That day was the paintball competition. With Techno and Tommy’s arrival now the teams were even bigger. Obviously, Sam and Dream named themselves as the leaders of each team, and by a very high-school way, they picked the team members one by one.

Sam ended with Wilbur and Technoblade. Dream with Tommy and Tubbo.

Everyone knew Sam for being the chilliest person on the planet, but now everyone was a little bit scared of him. With all his equipment and gun. The only one who stood in front of him was Dream, just as prepared for the battle.

They all moved to the lake. Dream and Sam explained the rules:

  1. There were two teams: The hunters and the prey. Previously selected by Puffy, but this time Phil had the honors.
  2. The preys had two minutes to run into the forest to hide, the area was already selected, if any members of the team were to exit that area and discovered the team would lose.
  3. Scattered across the area were weapons for the prey.
  4. You can climb trees, hide in bushes, etc. Except damaging the flora and disturbing the fauna.
  5. Hit a paintball to a member of the other team and the member is out.
  6. The team wins once the enemy has run out of members.



“So, you just created these rules” right?” Tommy asked.

“Actually, we had them all the time in case someone wanted to join us-” Sam admitted with his head low.

“And I’m guessing no one ever did.”

“No…”

“That’s kinda sad-”

“Shut up Tommy.” Dream interrupted.

Adrenaline ran through Wilbur’s veins as he followed Sam and Techno. Seventy-five minutes already passed. In the silence of the forest, Wilbur could hear his own heartbeat and every sound put him on alert. They managed to found one gun that now rested in Techno’s back. 

“So what’s the plan?” Techno asked as he skipped a root that stuck out of the dirt.

“Dream is going to come after me, so I’ll play as bait. Meanwhile you,” Sam pointed at Wilbur’s older brother. “Will be watching from the branches of the trees-”

“What if we look for another gun in case we needed to defend ourselves…” Wilbur shut up at the pity looks his brother and Sam gave him. “What?”   
“You can look if you like-”

“Sam, no.” Techno walked over to Wilbur and put a hand over his shoulder. Wilbur felt like a little kid and he hated that feeling. “We can either take advantage of what we have and surprise them with it or we can risk putting ourselves in a risky position and not making it,” Wilbur admitted that they had a point, but that didn’t mean that the brunet felt less of a loser. Sam and Techno were experts at this, Wilbur was just drowning the team.

15 seconds left.

They found a decent group of trees they could use in case they needed to move without touching the ground. Techno started his way up the tree. 

“Sam?” 

“Yes Wil?”

“I can’t climb trees.”

7 seconds left.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

On the other side of the forest. At the lake, Dream wasn’t having too much luck with his team either. Tommy accidentally shot Phil three times and Tubbo was already distracted by some bees. They had no strategy at all and Dream knew if Sam won he would never let it down. 

Suddenly the horn was heard across the forest. It was time to begin.

As Tommy and Tubbo started running towards the forest Dream grabbed the back of their sweaters and whispered to them: “You guys take care of Sam and Technoblade. I’ll go for Wilbur.”

“Why?” Damn Tommy and his curiosity.

“Because-”

“Tommy, shut up.” Dream loved Tubbo and his ability to read situations. “He obviously wants to solve his problems with Wilbur alone.” But he hated his brutal honesty.

“Oooooh- about the L-word?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, but Dream, if you hurt my brother I will empty these paintballs on your face.” And with that threat the two boys broke in a run, entering the forest to hunt for their “prey”.

Wilbur left. He didn’t know if he was tired, if he was bored or what, but he felt physically and mentally drained. The Dream situation affected him more than he cared to admit and the only physical activity Wilbur was able to do without trouble was moving his fingers across the strings of his guitar. 

He wandered alone in the forest, by the limits of the play area. Wilbur got close to a tree when he noticed a hole in its base. Suddenly Wilbur heard the crack of a branch and he turned in surprise, but it was too late. 

Dream was already in the air, his body crashed against Wilbur's, sending them both to the floor. 

_ “Wilbur if we lose because of you I swear I’ll kill you.” _

__ Well, Sam was in for an act of sweet revenge then. If the fall didn’t kill him first, that’s it. 

The fall was softer than expected, Dream made sure of that, but now Wilbur was in total mercy of the blond.

“Shoot me now,” Wilbur said as he tried to escape Dream’s grasp. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Not happening.” As Wilbur trashed more in the spot the more nervous Dream got. “Could you stop that?” He shouted with a commanding voice as he pinned Wilbur’s hands over his head. Wilbur was panting, tired of everything, tired of fighting, tired of escaping. “You have been avoiding me.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m scared,” Wilbur admitted, if he was going to fuck things up he better do it all the way. “I’m scared that you don’t feel the same way. I’m scared that you will leave me” Tears threaten to slip out Wilbur’s eyes. “I’m scared of-”

Wilbur didn’t have time to finish his sentence. Dream’s lips covered his, in a slowl, soft kiss that transmitted every feeling Dream was experiencing. And like that, in the middle of a competition, with both of them in different teams and without any of them saying a single word Wilbur knew:

Dream loved him as much as he loved Dream.

But war was war, and Wilbur didn’t want to be murdered by Dream’s twin, so after they ran out of air and Dream broke up the kiss Wilbur whispered:

“I’m sorry. It was never meant to be.”

“Wilbur, what-?” Dream was interrupted as his boyfriend pushed him to the side and took the gun hidden in the hole at the base of the tree. 

Five red paintballs directed at Dream’s chest and the blond was out of the game.

Dream stared in disbelief, but at the same time with admiration at Wilbur. “Gosh, you  _ are  _ hot.” Wilbur laughed at the comment as he helped Dream on his feet.

“I love you,” Wilbur said. This time without fear, this time he was sure he meant those words and he was certain that he was the one for Dream and Dream the one for him.

“I love you too.” 

Fuck the competition. Wilbur had Dream alone and there was only one day left. Sure they could take some advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all decide if Dream's Team won or Sam's. I am happy with Dreambur :)


End file.
